Multi-well plates are used extensively in variety of laboratory and pharmaceutical settings, including but not limited to:                Experimental assays        Sorbent assays        High-throughput screening (HTS)        Combinatorial chemistry        Drug discovery        Drug metabolism        Liquid chromatography with tandem        mass spectrometry (LC-MS-MS)        Cell culture        Tissue culture        PCR        DNA        
These plates are commercially available in the 6/12/24/48/96/384/1536 well designs. The foot print dimensions of these plates remain constant with the only variation in design being the number of the wells per plate. In addition, there are variety of sealing films with adhesive backing that are commercially available for sealing the multi-well surfaces for different applications. These sealing films can be heat sealed or adhered to the surface of the plate by pressure application. These current methods of sealing multi-well plates with adhesive backing sealing films, which mostly consist of aluminum foil, polyester, polypropylene and others, are available in single-layer, multi-layer or roll form. The current methods of sealing with adhesive backed films have many significant drawbacks including adhesive contact with content of the wells, contamination of needles with adhesive when penetrating through sealing films to access the contents of the wells, limited chemical resistance to many solvent based solutions in the well content including DMSO, leaching of plasticizer in the sealing films by well content, and condensation in the well area during thermo-bonding of sealing film to plate. Alternatively, a seal may be achieved by placing flexible rubber mats with raised dimples on the surface in an array which matches exactly the array of the wells. Each dimple is sized and shaped to fit firmly into the wells. This mat design with dimples has limited usage due to the constraint of well size and geometry related to plate design. In addition, mat design with dimples matching the plate becomes extremely difficult when mat design requires more than 96 wells per plate. As a further alternative, sealing caps consisting of individual circular cylinder walled caps with piercable lids can be used which fit into the internal bore of each plate. However, these caps are time consuming to apply and have limited usage with refinement of well design. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide sealing solutions for multi-well plate in single-layer, multi-layer, or roll format which overcome the above disadvantages.